


Hit the Road

by Tamaha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle-AU, Other, Teens, friendship first, mind you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha
Summary: Muggle-AU in which the Weasleys forgot Percy at a gas station during a road trip and he is found by the Woods (as in Oliver’s Family; not actually the woods). And that’s how Percy and Oliver met.
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 30
Kudos: 127





	1. Forgotten

Percy Weasley was a smart boy. 

He got a scholarship for a boarding school all by himself, without his parents knowing he applied for it. And he thrived there. Excelled.

Partly because he wanted a better education than the local school could provide and partly because he wanted to be away from his family.

He loved his family, he really did. But sometimes they were too much. There was always something going on. There was always drama. Percy never got the quietness he needed.

It’s no surprise with seven children. Sometimes he felt like he was forgotten or overseen.

No, for real. He was forgotten.

He stood in an empty parking lot of a gas station by a motorway where his family’s two cars should have been.

It was one week into summer break and the whole family had packed together into their two cars what could fit in to drive to a sports tournament the four youngest were participating in and the second oldest was coaching.

Percy wished he could have stayed at home. He really wished. But his mother had insisted he would tag along. Even his oldest brother Bill was coming with them. Bill had to, because the second car was actually his car. They needed two cars with their total headcount of nine.

They had turned in by a gas station to refill gas and stretch a bit. Percy was relieved when he could escape the tiny Ford Angela his father drove after two hours of being squished in between the twins Fred and George.

He told his mother that he would switch to the other car and then went to the restrooms of the gas station.

Unfortunately, was this damn door of this damn toilet stall at this damn gas station broken. Once he was inside the handle fell off and he was trapped inside.

Any try to get out failed and Percy had to wait until another poor fool would want to use the restroom and open it from outside again thirty minutes later.

After a quick warning to that poor fool and washing his hands he ran outside to his family’s cars.

Only to find them missing.

Another thirty minutes later he was sitting at the side of the road waiting for rescue. He had no cell phone to call his father or Bill, the only ones with such technology, and he had no money with him to use the phone booth or buy anything to drink.

_ Fuck my life _ , Percy thought.

He  _ would _ ask another driver but none of them seemed friendly in any way. And the man at the gas station was a grumpy old man that scared him a little.

A little part of him hoped that his family would notice his absence and come back to get him but the serious, adult part of him, the realist, knew better than to hope for that.

The longer he waited even the emotional pessimist part made an appearance which told him that his family wouldn’t even notice when they arrived at their destination.

Percy watched as another car pulled into the gas station and he was hopeful again when he saw an elderly couple with a young man in the back of the car. A family! They might be approachable and friendly. Maybe he could lend their phone or they might have some money for the phone booth.

He got up and walked towards where they had parked the car and waited until they exited it.

And then he really became an optimist again because the young man, that could easily be his age, wore the same uniform his younger siblings had put on earlier that day! They must be from the same school as his siblings. Maybe even be on the way to the same sports tournament. He looked fit.

“Excuse me.” Percy spoke to the man that had been driving. “Are you from the Gryffindor High?”

The man looked at him slightly confused. “Yes?”

“And on the way to the sports festival?”

“Yeah.” The young man watched them with interest.

“I am Percy Weasley.” Percy introduced himself. “My siblings go to the same school and we were also on the way to the festival but I got myself accidentally locked into the restroom and my family drove off without me.”

The little family looked at Percy as if he had grown two heads. “Do you have a cell phone I could lend?”

“Uhm.” The driver looked at the young man. “Do you know him?”

He hesitated. “Charlie Weasley, the coach, had mentioned that he had another brother my age who is attending a boarding school.”

“That’s me.” Percy said proudly.

“He does look a lot like them.” The young man said.

Percy nodded. “Red hair and more freckles than you could count.”

“Well then, we are the Woods. Ben and Marry and our son Oliver.” Mr. Wood said, introducing his family.

Then he actually gave Percy his cell phone so he could call his family while Mr. Wood would refill the gas of his car and Mrs. Wood would go buy a few snacks.

First he called his father. Thankfully he had all the important numbers in his head in case he needed to call his family while at school.

His father did not pick up his phone and the voicemail started.

Bill on the other hand had his phone apparently turned off.

Percy cursed. What was the use to have cell phones when they weren’t reachable after all?

“No luck?” Oliver asked him. He was close by the car with a book about history open and reading.

“No.” Percy admitted. He handed the phone back to Mr. Wood when he came back from paying for the gas. “Thank you for letting me use it.”

“No problem. Are they coming for you?” Mr. Wood asked. Percy just shook his head.

Mrs. Wood was back as well and had bought them all some ice. Even Percy. He looked perplexed at the water ice in his hand. “That wasn’t necessary.” He said.

“Nonsense. It is a hot day. We have to stay hydrated.” She insisted with a wide smile. Oliver just chuckled when he opened the foil.

“Thank you.” Percy said with a light blush.

“Hey Carl, this is Ben Wood.” Percy looked up at Mr. Wood. He was now on the phone himself. “Look, we are about another hour away from the festival and have met one Percy Weasley.” There was a short pause. “Yes, one of Charlie’s brothers. They have forgotten him by the gas station. Could you tell them that he is alright and on the way when they arrive?”

Percy blinked at that. How was he on the way? He was stuck here!

“Yeah, we will take him with us. Just tell them not to worry.” Mr. Wood looked at Percy and gave him a wink. “Bye then, see you later.” And he hung up.

“That was one of the teachers.” He told Percy. “He will tell your parents.”

“Well, then let’s get going.” Mrs. Wood said and ushered them all inside the car.

Percy hesitated. Asking for their cell phone was one thing. But to get into the car of strangers?

“Or would you rather stay here and wait?” Oliver asked him amused.

“Hell no.” Percy answered and got into the car. They  _ did _ know Charlie after all. And he had left a message for his father, so should anything happen they would have a hint to whom he was with.

“So Percy.” Mrs. Wood said when they were on the road again. “How come you are attending a boarding school?” 


	2. Tired Tire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still on their way to the festival and still with obstacles on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading the first chapter, giving Kudos or writing comments. You make me feel like this work is well received

“… and when I told them that I got a scholarship and wouldn’t have to pay for anything, they agreed to let me attend Slytherin Prep.” Percy finished his story. “They still don’t like that I am so far away but respect my wishes.”

“You must be a very smart boy.” Mrs. Wood commented. “I am sure your parents a very proud of you.”

“Mom.” Oliver said in a warning tone.

“What? I am also proud of you. Just in a different way.” Mrs. Wood continued.

“Mary.” Mr. Wood warned too.

Percy wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Of course, I would be even prouder if you hadn’t failed your tests.” Mrs. Wood said.

Oliver made a grumbling noise and blushed a little. He also looked out of the window to avoid any eye contact.

“He can redo them before the end of summer break but if he fails again he is set back in class and is not allowed to play sports.” Mrs. Wood now finally told the full issue.

“Mary, we have been over this.” Mr. Wood cut in. “He will learn during the summer and will pass these tests.”

There was an awkward silence after that. Percy was a bit disappointed as well. Somehow, seeing Oliver with a history book during summer break made him think he might have found another studious boy like him but no. Even the opposite.

The silence was only broken when there was a loud pop and the car jolted as if they had hit something.

Mr. Wood cursed and pulled the car over to the emergency lane.

“We have a flat tire.” Mr. Wood said after he had gotten out and looked at the damage.

“Great.” Oliver muttered.

“Now what?” Mrs. Wood asked. Her eyes were wide with surprise as if this had never happened to her before.

“Do you have a spare?” Percy asked.

Mr. Wood hesitated. “No.” He said a bit unsure. “We have to call some mechanic.”

“Are you sure? This a newer car. Those have almost all a spare under the luggage compartment.”

When Mr. Wood just frowned, Percy got out himself to take a look.

Oliver got out as well and together they cleared the compartment from their bags and belongings. Percy searched at the bottom a bit and actually found a nook to pull up the bottom.

And there was indeed a spare tire with all the necessary tools.

“Fascinating.” Oliver said.

“Huh.” Mr. Wood said next to them. “But I have no Idea how to change a tire.”

“I do.” Percy said and pulled out two warning vests. He gave one to Oliver and the other one he put on himself. Then he ordered Oliver to place the warning sign far behind the car so no one would crash into them.

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” Mrs. Wood asked concerned. Mr. Wood didn’t seem convinced either.

“Yes. I have often helped my father change from summer to winter tires and back.” Every Weasley child had already helped with the car at some point. Sometimes, it was the only possibility to spend some time with their father when assisting with his hobby.

Twenty minutes later with a lot of instructions from Percy and some muscle work from Oliver the tire was replaced and they were back on their way.

Mr. Wood was still somewhat doubtful and only drove very carefully. When nothing happened in the first ten minutes he relaxed again.

"Seems like we have to thank your family now for forgetting you. Otherwise we would still be waiting for a tow-in." Mrs. Wood commented.

"Quite a day so far, huh?" Mr. Wood chuckled.

“Can’t wait for the rest of it.” Percy said with a hint of sarcasm.

Oliver chuckled at that even though he was back with his history book.

“How much do you have to catch up?” Percy asked him.

“History and math and biology.” Oliver told him and named the specific themes.

“I could help you a little?” Percy suggested.

“Oh, please do.” Mrs. Wood said from the front of the car sounding somewhat relieved.

“Mary!”

“Mum!”

“He offered!” She said.

Percy had to smile at that. It was good to know that every family bickered from time to time.

When they finally arrived at their destination, was a group of redheads already waiting for them.

“Oh boy.” Percy muttered before he got out.

“Percy!” His mother cried before she pulled him into tight hug. “Why weren’t you in the other car?”

“Got locked into the restroom. A broken handle.” He managed to say.

“We are so sorry! We should have checked before we drove off!” His father said as soon as he also got a chance to engulf him.

“Yes, sorry.” Bill told him somewhat remorseful with an awkward pat on his shoulder.

“Thank you so much for taking him with you.” Charlie said to the Woods who were still next to them.

“Well, thank you for forgetting him.” Mr. Wood said in return. “We had a flat tire on the way here and Percy was very helpful at changing it.”

Percy’s father beamed at that.

“The others are already warming up. You should join them.” Charlie told Oliver.

Oliver nodded and grabbed his bag. He looked at Percy. “See you later?”

Percy nodded in return. Their parents were talking rapidly with each other whereas Percy’s thanked Oliver’s over and over again.

“Mom, I am going after Charlie and Oliver.” Percy told his mother.

“Wait, take something to drink with you!” She told him and went for the car to give him some. He also got his own bag with some books to read.

His father was back with them. The Woods were gone. Probably to find them a nice spot.

“It was very smart of you to engage with the Woods.” He told him.

Percy nodded. “I will go search for a good spot as well.” He told them.

“Why don’t you stay with us?” His mother said.

“Mom.” Percy said with a tiny whine.

“Molly, he can fend for himself. He has proven that.” His father said.

His mother hesitated at that. She felt guilty for forgetting him and wanted to keep him close now.

“It’s not like you are driving off without me again, would you?” Percy dared to ask. He couldn’t hold it back.

“No, of course not!” She said and hugged him again.

“Let him breath, Molly. He is fifteen and knows what he is doing.” His father reminded her.

When she finally let go of him he went away to take a look at the festivities himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the second part, and the next one will not be places at festival itself. We will skip that.  
> And a warning: I am not good at updating regularly.


	3. Tackle the Garbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the sports festival, Percy wonders when he will see Oliver again.

The next day, Percy was up early. He put on his sneaker and trainings clothes, denied the offer of his mother to have a little snack and then went out for a jog.

His school required every student to participate in sports. Percy didn’t like any team sports or anything with a ball or anything that required body contact with others, so he joined the track team. He could regulate his training as he liked and could do it apart from others. As long as he could run a certain amount of kilometers in a certain time he was left to himself.

And he could drift off with his mind to think about his studies. Or Oliver. He had seen him play lacrosse at the festivities the day before but could not really interact in-between games or after. And then they all went home again in the evening. Percy wondered if it would be off if he asked Charlie for their address and just showed up there.

He already had half of his route finished when he was suddenly approached by another jogger.

“Hey, Percy!” The jogger said.

Percy was so surprised that he flinched to the side and tumbled into a garbage can that was waiting to be collected. Said garbage can fell with Percy and all its content was spilled to the front lawn the garbage can was belonging to.

“Shit! I am sorry! Are you hurt??” The jogger said.

Percy looked up disorientated and just now recognized him when he adjusted his glasses. “Oliver?”

“I did not want to surprise you!” Oliver promised as he helped Percy up. “Are you hurt?” He asked again.

“I’m fine.” Percy said as he winced. “I shouldn’t have let my mind wander.”

While Percy dusted dirt off his clothes came someone out of the house which the garbage bin and the front lawn belonged to. “What are you doing here??” Came the sharp voice.

“Hello Mrs. Alvarez.” Percy greeted as soon as he recognized her. “I am sorry. I accidently run into your garbage can.”

“That’s my fault! I surprised him. Without purpose!” Oliver insisted.

“Oh, Percy is that you?” Mrs. Alvarez asked surprised. Everyone knew everyone in such a little town. “You’ve grown so much since I’ve last seen you!”

Percy looked around the mess they’ve created. “We will clean this up again, of course.”

“Are you hurt?” Oliver asked again when Percy winced as he took a step. And maybe limbed a bit.

His knee hurt, but there was no blood.

“Come on, Percy. I’ll give you something to cool your injury.” Mrs. Alvarez grabbed his arm to drag him into her house. She slightly turned back towards Oliver, “And you: I don’t know who you are, but please clean this up.”

Inside was Percy shortly put on a stool and Mrs. Alvarez rummaged in her fridge for a cooling pack.

Percy first looked around the room and then inspected his knee and probed at it. It didn’t really hurt that bad, but it was a bit red.

“Here, I can just find this.” Alvarez gave him a bag of peas. “I swear I had a proper one but it must be somewhere in the depth of the ice compartment.”

“Thank you, this is alright.” Percy said and placed the peas on his knee.

“Hello? The garbage is collected…” They heard Oliver shout through the open door.

“Come on in.” Mrs. Alvarez called. “Wash your hands.”

Oliver obeyed the order and Mrs. Alvarez insisted on them drinking a glass of water before she let them go again. But just walking as they had promised Mrs. Alvarez.

“Say when you need a break.” Oliver told him. He still felt awful for causing the incident and was determined to escort Percy home, just in case. The bag of peas was now strapped to Percy’s knee.

The town was about to wake up, it was still rather early, and they met people who were on the way to the bakery or work or jogging like them or out to walk their dogs.

Percy could greet almost everyone by name and even make a bit of small talk.

“How do you know all these people?” Oliver wondered out loud. He had already been surprised that Percy knew Mrs. Alvarez.

“This town isn’t so big.” Percy shrugged. “And our father is the second mayor, so we Weasleys are pretty well known.”

“Oh.” Oliver said. “I didn’t know that.”

“It’s nothing special. My father has the constant urge to improve something. Our car, our house, our town. He makes everything himself.” Percy mused. “Sometimes to our mother’s inconvenience." He chuckled.

"Who is the first mayor?" Oliver frowned.

"Barty Crouch Sr." Percy looked at him with surprise. "How long are you living here?"

"Barely a year. We just moved here last October." Oliver told him.

"Then it's no surprise that we didn't know each other before yesterday." Percy nodded to himself.

Eventually, the burrow came into view just at the outskirt of the town, maybe a bit hidden.

" _That's_ your home?" Oliver asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, and we like it as it is." Percy said maybe a bit sharper than intended. Their home was often talked about because of the… _unique_ architecture.

"Looks cozy." Oliver said immediately.

Percy chuckled. "I just told you: Our father loves to improve things. So we got a few... let's say additions."

When they reached the last parting of ways before the house Percy turned towards Oliver. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"It was the least I could do after I caused the accident." Oliver insisted.

They stood there a moment in silence.

"Perce, I.." Oliver stopped himself.

"Yes?"

"About your offer. Could you help me? No matter how often I read the texts, nothing makes sense anymore." Oliver spoke fast. He was clearly embarrassed and couldn't look Percy in the eyes.

Percy thought for a moment. "Okay."

Oliver looked up hopeful. "Really? You don’t have to feel obligated to help me, of course.” Oliver rambled.

“Nah, it’s a good revision for me too.” Percy said. “Let’s start tomorrow. We could go to the lake for a swim in-between studying. Do you know the lake?”

Oliver shook his head.

Then they agreed upon Oliver coming by the next day early in the morning so they could spend the day at the lake.

At last, Percy made the rest of the way to his home.

“Percy, where have you been?” His mother wasn’t used to him to be gone so long in the morning. “And why do you have a bag of beans strapped to your knee?”

“It’s actually peas.” Percy answered. “I accidently ran into Mrs. Alvarez garbage can.” He poured himself some water to drink. “She gave me the peas and insisted that I would walk home. _Carefully_.”

“Oh my, does it hurt a lot?” His mother was immediately with him and pushed him into a chair to relieve his knee.

“Barely anymore. It’ll probably just be a bruise.” Percy insisted. “No blood, not scraped at all.”

“Put your knee up, and eat your breakfast!” She ordered which made Percy only roll his eyes. Of course without her seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a hidden message in my story, it’s to stay hydrated.


End file.
